


Forgotten’Memories.

by Saei



Category: Danganronpa, Fandanronpa, OC - Fandom
Genre: Blushy babies, M/M, Oikawara is a happy mother, Spirit is a little brat but Izu loves her, They are all kids and they are all PRECIOUS, They hold hands 😳😭🥺🥺, lucius is phoenix Wright Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saei/pseuds/Saei
Summary: Just some one-shots where Izu and Lucius are kids. They are both precious and deserve the freaking world. If you say so otherwise i won’t hesitate to throw hands.
Relationships: Izu & everyone else, Lucius & everyone else, Lucius/Izuchi





	Forgotten’Memories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Willow).



> Happy birthday willow! Enjoy these precious little babies.

The purple and white haired child set foot on the doorstep of the Kianzi residence. He looked up at the shiny doorbell and without hesitation he quickly pressed it a few times, resulting in a few ding-dongs he could hear within the usually quiet home. He waited patiently until he heard footsteps walking to the door, unlocking it and peering out. The black haired girl stared back, slightly looking up at him due to him being 1-2 inches taller.

”What-..Oh. It’s _you.”_ She rolled her pure black eyes, her face plastered with the bitter and bored looking expression she was known for having 24/7. “What the heck do you want?” She was slowly closing the door, ready to slam it right back in his face when he would begin to speak.

”Oh hello urumi! I was just wondering if Izu can come out and play with me and amb-“ Lucius got cut off by a excited Oikawara peering over.

”Oh lucy! It’s you! Good to see you here eh? Come in. Urumi let him in please.” She patted her daughters head, urumi giving her a surprised look. Like she didn’t want to. She made a ‘tch’ sound and opened it for him. “Wipe your feet and take off your shoes. Don’t want your germs!” She stuck out her tongue and walked off.   
  


He did exactly that, a bit too quick. He was just eager to see his friend. Not his best friend. We all know Harold, his beloved teddy bear, was his bestest friend. 

He was about to walk up stairs to go to Izu’s room. Before Oikawara called him over to the living room. He sighed internally and walked over there, looking around. Saikou wasn’t here. He was at work. He walked in to the tidy and welcoming living room, it was slightly posh and yet it looked so cosy. He stood at the doorway, looking around once again. He was all too familiar with the house. He had slept over here and played here so much he could consider it his second house. Oikawara was in the kitchen that was connected to the living room. Humming a soft tune with her angelic voice. Before Lucius could speak up, she came out with beautifully made tea cups filled with one of the most rich and delicious tea in Britain.

She walked out and placed the tray on the table, earning a soft clink, He looked down at it and saw that there was chocolate pastries. He stared at it in awe, snapping out of it when Oikawa laughed.

”So? Are you going to eat it? Or shall I take it all for myself?” She smiled, picking up her teacup and sipping it. “I had a feeling you were coming so I made these for you. Since you love chocolate more then anybody I know. I can’t blame you. Chocolate is a gift from heaven.” She giggled at her own words.   
  


He quickly nodded and took the pastry, biting into it and nearly crying due to how delicious it was. When he was finished he hugged her. She nearly spilt her tea on her pure white dress but she didn’t mind. She smiled again, kissing his forehead. She placed her nearly empty tea cup down on the patterned tray. And hugged him back. “Awe it’s alright lucy! You are one of my favourite people you know that? You are like my own son.” She gently patted his head as he broke the hug. “Before you say thank you, it’s my pleasure okay? I want the best for you. You mean a lot to this family, especially my little Izuchi. He’s a shy one eh? But when he’s around you it’s like he’s a different person! Oh- am I rambling? Sorry!” She placed some Snow White hair behind her ear, her gentle hands in her lap.

“No no! It’s okay! I’m glad I can make Izu happy! Speaking of Izu..can I go see him? Please? And can he play with me and amber?” He took a tea cup and sipped the tea, amazed on how delicious it was. Nearly as good as chocolate! Just nearly though. Nothing can beat chocolate.   
  


“The bakers girl? Why of course you can! He’s in his room. You don’t even need to ask my lovely. You are family here. You don’t even need to knock. Just come in whenever you feel like it okay?” She slowly got up, brushing any dust or dirt off of her dress.   
  


“Oh no id never do that. That’s quite rude. But thank you Mrs Kianzi!” He hugged her waist. She pet his hair again.   
  


“Lucy you can just call me Oikawara. I don’t mind. Now go have fun with Izu okay? Please come back if you, amber and Izu are hungry. Doesn’t matter the time.” She broke the hug, picking the tray back up and swiftly walking out.   
  


He quickly left the living room, his day starting off amazing. It was only 8:45am and he felt loved and happy as can be. He got chocolate, hugs, tea and now he gets to play with Izu and amber.   
  


He quickly yet carefully ran up the stairs, going to Izu’s room. In the past he sometimes accidentally ran into Urumi’s room. Causing her to snap at him or glare at him. Now he memorised it so well. It was the door at the end of the hall, with the pure white wooden door and a golden door knob.

He turned the door knob and opened the door slowly, peeking in the medium sized room with several books on tall bookcases. Which Izu had to use a stool to reach, a nice soft bed he and Izu have shared during sleepovers, Ferret toys scattered around the floor which looked quite expensive, a nice posh bed and cage for his beloved ferret he had found in a dumpster in a alleyway, and a cosy little den made of pillows and blankets. Which Izu usually stayed under to read or cuddle with his ferret. And that’s exactly where he was. And he was doing neither of those things. His pure white ferret: Spirit. Or as he says ‘spiri’ was on his shoulder, licking and nibbling his cheek as he was writing in a small notebook. Spiri was the first to notice Lucius and suddenly jumped off his shoulder and scattered towards him, backing away and then trying to pounce at him again. Like she was trying to be intimidating. Though that didn’t work since she was only a little baby.

Izu noticed this and looked up, curiously and then noticed Lucius, slightly gasping out of excitement and happiness. He threw his notebook on a random pillow and stumbled to his feet. Lucius entered the room fully. Izu ran to him and hugged him close. Lucius was used to this and he hugged back, slightly spinning the smaller and laughing. “Hello Zu! How are you?” He asked, smiling warmly at his friend who he adored so much. Spiri circled around them, hyper and excited. Though still trying to be intimidating to Lucius.   
  


“I’m perfectly fine! I’m so happy you are here..! Even if I see you everyday..What about you? Are you okay? Why are you here this time?” He looked up at him, smiling warmly at him.

”Well...Firstly, I’m really happy you are happy! And I was wondering if you wanted to play out with me and amber?” He let go off him and so did Izu.

Izu nodded eagerly. Lucius beamed in excitement. Spiri quickly jumped and clung on to Izu as Lucius carefully grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Down the stairs they went and out of the door, Izu quickly saying goodbye to his sister and mother as Lucius led him to the fields where amber was, hopping around like a bunny.

”Ambi! I brought izu!” He stopped running, allowing Izu to catch his breathe. Neither one of them let go of eachother hands. They both noticed this and both of their faces flushed red and pink.

”Hiya Izuu! I’m a bunny! Look look!” She showed him her jumping around and wiggled her bunny ears. 

“Oh! That’s very nice! You are a very cute bunny.” His face had calmed down. Still slightly red. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

”Now...What shall we play?” Lucius thought then got an idea. “Oh! How about Cour-“ he got cut off once again.

”We played that yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that!” Amber and Izu both said.

”But..but it’s fun..” he seemed sad but respected there decision.

”And besides lucy...I think Izu is getting a bit tired of being the defendant. Are you doing this on purpose?” She then gasped. “Do you think Izu is a bad person?!”

”No no nO! NO! Hes a really nice person! He’s just- well..he sort of deserves to go to jail! He’s too cute and nice. That’s illegal!” Lucius blurted out. Izu smiled.   
  
“How about we play it tomorrow okay? It is a bit tiring and I’d like to switch it up!” He then thought.   
  


”Can we play bunnies?” Amber perked up, happily bouncing around.

”We did that on Friday and Thursday..” Izu and Lucius said, still thinking.

”Hm...maybe a tea party?” Izu suggested.

Amber and Lucius both shook their head ‘no’.   
“I already had breakfast and I’m full!” Amber spoke.

”Yeah. And Oikawara already gave me some tea and chocolate.” Lucius responded.

They all sat down, Izu and Lucius still holding hands and not realising it., thinking hard. They came up with ideas and the other two would dismiss them. Something they never played before. Something fun. Something new and exciting.

Thats when amber’s bunny ears straightened up and she bounced around happily. “I know! I know! I knoww! Let’s play house!” She smiled, holding on to Izu and Lucius arms, wanting them to hop with her.

They thought.

”Hm. Not a bad idea.” Lucy shrugged.

”Sounds fun...what do we do...?” Izu tilted his head in confusion.

”You Dunno? Lemme explain!!” Amber ‘Ahemed’ and pointed to them two. “You two are the parents while I’m the bunny daughter!”

”parents? But I’m too young...I’m only 7..” Izu spoke, Lucius nodding.

”No no! Like pretend!” The girl with bunny ears got more excited by the second.

”You are mommy who takes care of me and does all the house chores!” She pointed at Izu then turned to lucius 

“And you are daddy who gives mommy and me lots of kisses and hugs and has a very cool job! Also gets lots of money for chocolate and candy!” She jumped around again. 

She then pointed to herself. “And I’m your bunny daughter who jumps around and makes chocolates with mommy!” She smiled.

”...Mommy....?” Izu looked confused. “I’m a boy though...”

”Boys can be femi-feminum!” She struggled to say the word ‘feminine’

”can’t there be two daddy’s..?” He asked, his face slightly pink.

”Nuh-uh!” She then picked up spiri and grabbed Harold. “And these are the doggy and kitty!!” 

“Sounds fun! Can my very cool job be a lawyer?” He asked, excited.

”yah!!” Amber smiled. “Now let’s play! Let’s play!”

Izu nodded hesitantly and Lucius nodded excitedly.   
  
**_They all seemed to be having fun. Izu was hesitant and embarrassed at being the mommy at first but as time went by he didn’t mind. He and Lucius had to hold hands and hug a lot which made there faces red with embarrassment and giggles from amber. They played house all day, enjoying themselves and sometimes breaking character to laugh and joke. Every 3 hours they would go back to Izu’s house to get something to eat or drink then come back to the field where they made flower crowns for each other and continued to play.  
  
_**

**_here’s an example of how they played:_ **

Izu was making a flower crown for amber, spiri and Harold as amber bounced around like a little rabbit, occasionally falling in the flower beds. They were just talking and having a peaceful conversation. Amber occasionally asked multiple questions starting with the word: “Mom.....” and Izu would answer them, trying to act as motherly as possible. He didn’t really have to try to be honest. As time ticked by, Lucius appeared out of the long grass, pretending to carry a brief case and open a imagining door, coughing and going: “honey I’m home!” Causing Izu to burst into a fit of giggling, covering his face. Secretly blushing. Lucius laughed and amber did too. It took them a few minutes to calm down. It was too cheesy and ‘adulty’ for them. He got back in character and sat next to them. Then rambling about his imaginary job.

”I won the case again with my lawyery skills. It was sooo easy. It was easy to tell they were guilty. They had that look on there face. And guess what they did to end up in the courtroom!” He rambled. And caused Izu to think.

”hmm...they stole something!” He said.

”Nope! They stayed up until 7:03. When their bedtime was 7! How shameful.” He scoffed, Izu gasped.   
“How terrible! Truly a crime!” Izu giggled, Lucius smiling at his happiness. He broke out of character for a split second and ‘Ahemed’ 

“So. How Were you today mommy and my adorable bunny daughter?” He nearly laughed.

”Oh we are just fine. Amber showed me how to hop like a bunny didn't you dear?”

”yup!” Amber continued to jump around and jump with spiri.

”Oo how interesting!” He continued to ramble about his imaginary job, Izu smiling warmly once again and laying against him, completely relaxed.

He didn’t notice that Lucius has stopped and just stared at him with a blushy face.

When Izu opened his eye a tiny bit he suddenly went back to rambling, trying to look for something to take his mind of how Izu was laying against him. He didn’t even try to hide his blush.

”Eww! Mommy and daddy are cuddling! Gwoss.” Amber joked, going back to pouncing with spirit.

”Ehe..Yeah....gross.....” Lucius mumbled, allowing Izu to lay against him. After a bit he laid his head against izu’s and began to talk more about his lawyer job As amber played with spiri and jumped in flowers, pretending to be a bunny once again.   
  


**_At the end of the day, Izu and Lucius walked amber home, chatting about school and just there interests, how they had so much fun and etc. They waved goodbye to her as her mother opened the door for her and hugged her as she walked in, waving to the two boys. They both walked back to Izu’s._ **

before Izu opened the door to his house Lucius wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close, embarrassed and confused by this sudden gesture Izu stayed still, before slowly but surely hugging back. They stayed in silence for a bit before Lucius spoke up:

”T-This m sounds weird but..you..you would be a very good mommy....” he mumbled, gripping him a tiny bit tighter.   
Izu’s face grew slightly pink and nodding.

”a-and...you would be a very good daddy..” Izu hugged him, holding on to him as if he didn’t want to let go. “...h..hey do you want to sleep Over...?”

”am I allowed?”

”of course! You are like family to me. I’m sure your father won’t mind. It’s not even dark yet so we still have time to call him and tell him.” Izu said softly. Lucius broke from the hug, Izu was a bit sad by that but didn’t show it.

”Then of course. Let’s go.” He beamed at his smaller friend. Izu smiled back, grabbing his hand and running to the door.   
This was one of the moments that he wished could last forever..


End file.
